


Don't Text and Drive

by Saint_Iggy_Rising



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gas-N-Sip, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Iggy_Rising/pseuds/Saint_Iggy_Rising
Summary: Lazarus Julian can sense things. As a psychic emotionally connected to the world and the magic around him, he likes to think of himself as a wise mage, capable of winning wars and changing the world. But in reality, he's painfully thin and not exactly what you would call athletic or really even noticeable. He's lived most of his life alone, wandering the woods and trying not to starve. But then he walks into a Gas n' Sip and meets...Steve. Otherwise known as Castiel.And that was when his life changed.





	Don't Text and Drive

The woods were quiet.  
So quiet that one might even think they were empty. But they were not.  
One young man sat, curled against a tree as he stared into the night sky. No one would see him, however. When someone was this deep in the forest, they tended to disconnect with the human world. And indeed, he had. He had wandered into the forest to get away from the highway and the truckers pulling over and leering at him, offering rides. To get away from the harsh energies that flashed past him as people in their cars honked. From people aiming half finished, lukewarm sodas at him. Or worse. Ice cream.   
The young man shivered, remembering that particular incident.  
Reaching for the backpack that held all of his worldly possessions, he pulled out a crisp red apple. Taking a bite, he leaned back and stretched out his legs. He turned his face back to the stars as he let the hum of the Earth beneath him lull him into a comfortable silence, only broken by the occasional crunch of the apple. Listening, he could hear the humming of life nearby, and he tilted his head in curiosity. A doe emerged from the foliage to his right. It blinked at him and he smiled.  
He offered a little wave, and the doe wandered closer. He sensed its wariness and stretched out the hand holding the apple. The doe sniffed it before accepting the gift. It edged closer and finally laid next to him. He rested his hand on the beautiful animal’s back.  
He felt the doe calming and carefully stretched his mind toward it. He nestled himself into its head and asked if it knew the way to the highway. The doe puffed some air out, and he felt the affirming thoughts, so he asked if it could lead him there tomorrow.  
After all, he had gotten himself quite lost. He chuckled and went to sleep, the heartbeat of the Earth’s essence in his dreams.

Castiel was having a day. Most of the people he tried to act human with just thought he was strange and proceeded to ignore him. Not to mention that the toilets had clogged twice, the slushie machine seemed to hate him, and one of the lights went out. Again.  
He tried not to growl at the next person he saw.  
After all, it was his boss.  
“Hey Steve! Could you take the garbage out to the dumpster?” Nora looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.  
His lips pressed together into a tight line as he sighed through his nose.  
The man who was once an angel nodded and headed towards the back of the store.  
After successfully heaving the stinking bag into the disgusting dumpster, ‘Steve’ sat down against the building's outer wall. He pondered his current situation and wondered if any of his family would recognize him now. If you had told him a thousand years ago that he would be stuck in a human body without his powers, doing dirty work for humans, sleeping in a broom closet because, YES, he needed sleep now, and food, and that he would throw his name away to hide from his family because of a war he started and now they all hated him and he had to cower while wearing ill-fitting, STOLEN clothes and feeling as helpless as a wingless hawk, he would have smited you.  
But here he was. Broken and downtrodden and small. Helpless. He had failed at everything and now his brothers and sisters were locked out of heaven and on a man-hunt for him.  
And, honestly… He was scared.  
He was dragged out of his thoughts by a call from Nora to ask if he could work the register.  
Sighing, he trudged back inside.

The people driving on the highway got a strange view that day.  
They saw a young man and a doe walking side by side along the edge of the road. The man was feeding apples to the animal and, thankfully, the drivers were too distracted to throw things at him.  
When buildings started appearing in the distance, the young man said goodbye to the doe and stroked its flank. Taking another one of his apples, the doe trotted away.  
He smiled as she trotted through the foliage.  
As he began walking, a car sped by. Headlights on high, the metal beast blared at him in anger.  
He could feel a headache coming on. Luckily, he could sense a dull gas station not to far down the road. But what really intrigued him was what he could sense inside the boring building.  
Gleaming light, tampered down by an unknown weight, almost huddled into a small body. The light was beautiful in his mind’s eye. Beautiful, but broken down. Crushed and beaten and scared. It was as if someone had taken that bright, shining light and cut it into shreds, burned it, skinned it… and yet there it was. Still shining for the world to see.  
He really wanted to meet that light.  
And so off he went, trudging along the side of the highway and trying not to step in anything disgusting. It was a hard job.  
At long last, he reached the gas station - a place called ‘Gas ‘n Sip’ - and he hobbled inside, trying to get the plastic trash off of his shoes and legs where it clung like a leach.  
Once he managed to clean himself up and actually get through the doors, he was greeted by harsh fluorescent lights and the smell of old nachos. The place seemed abandoned, but he could sense the creature from before in the back and the soul of a woman near by.  
“Steve, could you work the register? I’ve got a lot of paperwork.” The woman called from the back of the store.  
He heard a low growl as he slid over to the coffee machine, suddenly deciding he should do some reconnaissance. He slowly filled up a coffee cup while subtly watching the creature.  
It was a man, apparently named Steve. He was tall, probably six feet, and he had a muscular, but lanky frame. His short, dark hair was a mess on his head, as if the idea of a comb was repulsive to him. His face was angular with the start of a stubbly, scruffy beard.  
Ohh, but his eyes.  
His eyes were bright and the bluest blue to ever blue. They almost glowed with his intelligence and they could almost cut diamonds with that penetrating stare.  
Whoops. Better not think about penetration around him.  
He was wearing loose, faded jeans and a worn white button up shirt, tinged lightly with blue. He also wore a bright blue vest, and while it was a little harsh on the eyes it was nothing compared to the crystals framed above by his face. He looked fit, if a little skinny.  
His core, the great shining beast crumpled around him, was breathtaking. Even in its injured state, it appeared so regal. So majestic.  
Then the man tripped on his way up to the register and the image was ruined.  
He couldn’t help but smother a laugh behind a cough.  
It seemed as though the man heard him as he glanced over and sheepishly got to his feet, purposefully not making eye contact.  
Then his coffee overflowed and he yelped, dropping the burning liquid on the floor. He blushed, risking a glance at the man. His facial expression seemed stuck between amused and oh-shit-I-have-to-clean-that-up.  
Before the man could move however, he was already snatching several paper towels from the counter and desperately sopping up the mess he had made.  
The man’s voice made him hesitate when it called out that it ‘wasn’t a problem’ and ‘that he could get it’ as he made his way to help clean up.  
He assured Steve that it was no problem.  
Then the man said something strange.  
“Human bodies are so touchy.”  
The man was obviously not paying attention to what he was saying.  
“... Well, yes I suppose they are.” He replied, a little confused but smiling nonetheless.  
“It doesn’t even really matter if really hurts or not, they just jerk around like puppets.”  
He waited a second then asked, “What’s your name unidentifiable gas station worker number 48?”  
The man smiled and the creature brightened slightly.  
“My name is C--Steve. It’s Steve. Nothing else, just Steve, no other names or alias’ here.”  
The man just sat and blinked for a second as the creature seemed to shrink and shrivel inside him.  
“And what’s yours?” Steve asked.  
“Ahhh..” he blushed, “My name is Lazarus. Lazarus Julian, but you can call me Laz. It’s nice to meet you.”  
Lazarus held his coffee covered hand out to shake Steve’s, but the man just looked at him. Then he seemed to get the idea and grabbed hold of Laz’s hand with both of his and trying for a smile. It didn’t work well. He was trying to hard and he smiled to wide.  
“The pleasure is mine.”  
They cleaned a little more in companionable silence until the coffee mess was all gone.  
Afterwards, Laz refilled his coffee and paid like a good little citizen. As he was heading towards the door, he turned back and waved at ‘Steve’. The man and creature waved back, and then the door closed and Laz was stuck with just the image of that poor, hurt creature in his mind and the lonely vessel who housed it. He pondered over how he could talk to the man more. He certainly was interesting enough to warrant his own curiosity.  
Laz sat down on the curb and took out another of his infamous apples.  
Maybe he could stay here awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!
> 
> Says the lunatic in February.... -_-
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
